everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters/students
To make reading easier, this page is split up in three sections: * Rebels - The Rebels are those students who disagree that their futures should be pre-determined and seek to change the system that condemns them to a destiny most of them do not want. * Royals - The Royals are those who agree that their futures should be pre-determined and seek to protect the system that ties them to a destiny most of them eagerly look forward to. * Neutral students - In addition to the Rebels and Royals, there's a large number of students with no or an unclear allegiance. All characters within a section are listed alphabetically. Rebels Brooke Page C.A. Cupid Cedar Wood Cerise Hood Courtly Jester Darling Charming Ginger Breadhouse Humphrey Dumpty Hunter Huntsman Jillian Beanstalk Kitty Cheshire Madeline Hatter Melody Piper Nina Thumbell Poppy O'Hair Raven Queen Rosabella Beauty Sparrow Hood Tiny Royals Alistair Wonderland Apple White Ashlynn Ella Blondie Lockes Briar Beauty Bunny Blanc Daring Charming Dexter Charming Duchess Swan Farrah Goodfairy Faybelle Thorn Holly O'Hair Hopper Croakington II Justine Dancer Lilly-Bo Peep Lizzie Hearts Meeshell Mermaid Three little pigs Neutral students Bella Sister Bella Sister is from the forgotten story The Tale of Two Sisters. She and her sister, Brutta left Ever After to escape their destiny. In her story, Bella is the villain. Raven Queen admires Bella. Brutta Sister Brutta Sister is from the forgotten story The Tale of Two Sisters. She and her sister, Bella left Ever After to escape their destiny. Although she is the villain, she is selfless and helps her sister. Charity Charming One of the many Charming children preparing for their destinies, Charity Charming is one of the few who'd rather not. She'd prefer to read a book quietly far away from all the bombastic fights and the sappy rescues. Chase Redford Children of Jack and Jill Clara Lear Clara Lear is the daughter of King Lear. She is new at Ever After High and not exactly confident about it, though she is making steps towards feeling at home. Coral Witch Coral Witch is the daughter of the Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid. Despite being a young girl, she is aware of her destiny. She is not very in touch with students, but she is up-to-date of the latest gossip. Jamela Thumbell Jamela Thumbell is the 2nd daughter of the Thumbelina. Her mission is to make Nina Thumbell (Her sister) follow her Destiny Crystal Winter Crystal Winter '''is the daughter of the Snow King and Queen. Her main conflict is bringing her father back to his good ways after mysteriously turning evil. Gus Crumb Helga Crumb Mira Shards Nathan Nutcracker '''Nathan Nutcracker is the future Nutcracker Prince from The Nutcracker. He prefers being called a wooden person instead of a puppet. Ramona Badwolf Ramona Badwolf is the daughter of Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, going under her father's last name. She is secretly the sister of Cerise Hood and the two seem to be very closely-knit. Rugsy Rugsy is an ogre who attends Ever After High. He is often misunderstood by his appearance and judged wrongly due to it. In reality, Rugsy is really just a kind individual. Son of the Hero of Haarlem Three billy goats gruff Tom Thumb The future Tom Thumb from the fairy tale of the same name is a tiny boy who is small enough to ride on the back of a mouse. He signed the Storybook of Legends the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign. Tucker Tucker is one of the future Merry Men. Specifically, he is the future Friar Tuck. He is highly afraid of growing bald like his father. Witchy Brew Although a fan of watercolor painting and unicorns, Witchy Brew sadly sealed her fate as a child-eating witch when she signed the Storybook of Legends the year before Raven Queen and Apple White were to sign. Category:Characters